Queen's Witch Interludes
by jh728
Summary: Additional stories within the Queen's Witch universe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note:** When I finished Queen's Witch I really thought I was done. This came to mind as a result of a challenge on LJ. I'm not sure if there will be more interludes. But if there are, I will post them as additional chapters here.  
**Summary****:** In Chapter 9 of Queen's Witch (DWP AU fantasy) Andy hunts down a fugitive magistrate for Queen Miranda. This is the story of the hunt.  
Thank you Punky for looking this over for me. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 9 of Queen's Witch**_

_Andy reached across the table and took Miranda's hand. "May I help in anyway?"_

_Miranda shook her head and gave a pained smile. "No, not unless you can make my runaway magistrate appear. It sets a very bad example when criminals escape justice. On top of that, the toad made a mockery of our judicial system. I very much want to clear that blemish."_

"_Alright then." Andy stood and offered Miranda her hand. "I'll escort you back and go toad hunting."_

xxxxx

Andy had her arms wrapped around Mavis' neck as she desperately tried to keep her lunch from re-appearing. With her face buried in her horse's mane, all she could do was groan and wait for the vertigo to subside.

Mavis stood still, waiting for her friend to let go and mount. She whickered and shook her head when the witch continued to moan into her neck.

Finally, Andy loosened her arms and raised her head. "When I find Williams I am going to kick his ass."

Mavis bobbed her head as if in agreement.

"And you." With one hand on the saddle horn, Andy took a careful step back. "What the hell have you been eating? Great Goddess you got chunky."

Mavis curled her lip as she swung her head towards the witch and stamped her hoof.

"Don't give me that." With her strength's gradual return, Andy let go of the saddle. "I know how much you weigh. I'm the one that transported your ass here."

Mavis turned her head away from Andy and started walking across the clearing swishing her tail.

"Just wait will you?" Immediately contrite, Andy hurried to the sorrel mare's side. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make fun of your weight." Andy rubbed Mavis' neck. The horse dipped her head and snorted.

"Let's just find the toad so we can get back to the castle." Taking the mare's quiet for agreement, Andy heaved a sigh and pulled herself up into the saddle. She gathered the reins and studied the clearing where she and Mavis had landed. The faint hoof prints on the turf indicated the direction. She tugged the reins and started Mavis on the trail.

Andy slumped in the saddle and let Mavis set a walking pace. She needed time to recover from the massive expenditure of magic. Transporting was one magical trick she didn't perform often. The amount of magic needed was dependent on mass and distance. Afterwards she could be a little tired or incapacitated. When she transported the Black Knight to bury his remains, she was just tired as if she had run three flights of stairs. In that case, she took the body only a short distance from the fort's walls. The leagues traveled today along with her and Mavis' mass had come close to sapping her strength. She still had enough energy to defend herself and capture the fugitive. But there would be no transporting back to the castle. They would have to return the old fashioned way – one plodding step at a time.

Andy growled as she thought of the wasted preparations she made for this afternoon. After the special luncheon with Miranda she planned on whisking the Queen away for a stroll through the gardens. She was going to romance the woman with light conversation and gentle touches. The culmination would have been gazing at the sunset from the south tower and taking the Queen to bed. With a resigned sigh, she put what might have been out of her mind and concentrated on her current mission.

As she ambled along, Andy scanned the trees and brush bordering the game trail. The occasional hoof prints or broken twigs were proof that they were on the right path. A couple of times the narrow winding route crossed small clearings. After an hour Andy heard a noise. She pulled Mavis to a stop and listened. Somewhere not too far ahead someone was making a lot of noise. Maybe her target was setting up camp. Andy clicked her tongue to get Mavis moving again. Soon they broke into a large clearing bordered on one side by a stream.

Bags and gear were tossed haphazardly in a rudimentary camp. Off to one side, an unsaddled horse grazed. A man was busy unloading his packhorse and did not realize he had visitors until Andy cleared her throat.

Andy leaned forward in the saddle and waited as the man whirled around with a knife in his hand. "Not very friendly are you?" She swung off Mavis and slapped her rump to get her moving out of the way. The horse snorted as she trotted away from the standoff.

"Who are you?" The man kept his knife pointed at Andy as he stepped away from his equipment. "What do you want?"

Andy crossed her arms and glared at the man. Dressed in buckskins no one would guess this man had been a magistrate. He dressed like a hunter or trapper. But Andy could tell from the clear unblemished skin and lack of wrinkles around the eyes that this man had not spent a lot of time outdoors. His black hair and short beard were too well coiffed and trimmed for a man used to living wild. This had to be Williams.

"My name is Andy and I'm here to take you back." Andy took one step forward hoping the man would do something stupid.

Williams' knife hand wavered. "I don't think so." He stood up straight and gripped his knife tighter.

"Seriously?" Andy rolled her eyes. "I have half a mind to use that knife on you," she snarled. With snap of her wrist, Williams was floating a good eight feet off the ground. "You screwed my plans for this afternoon."

"You're that witch. The one living at the castle." Williams flailed his arms and kicked his feet.

"What was your first clue? The robes or the fact that you're hanging in mid-air." Andy smirked as she considered her handiwork. She turned her back on the floating man and started inspecting the incomplete campsite near the creek. Keeping half an eye on Williams, she poked around until she found a bag with dried meat and a few apples.

"That's mine," Williams yelled when the witch pulled out a strip of meat and started chewing. He realized he still had his knife and threw it at the witch.

Andy sidestepped as the knife flew by before sticking in the turf. She glared first at the quivering hilt and then the man before pulling three apples out of the bag. She walked over and offered one to Mavis, before sharing the others with Williams' two horses. While the horses munched on their treats, Andy unloaded the rest of the bags and gear from the packhorse. She ignored Williams' curses and threats as she searched until she found his hoard of gold and silver coins.

"This yours too?" Andy stared at the floating man, daring him to say anything. Williams just curled his lip in a sneer.

Andy closed the bags of coins and set them aside. She scanned the ground before picking up three rocks. Tossing them into the air she clapped her hands. The rocks shot into the sky. High above the clearing the rocks exploded into blue, red, and green colored bursts.

"What are you doing?" Williams yelled as the colored light filled the sky.

"The Queen's Guard has squads combing the countryside. I'm hoping one of those squads will see the signal." Andy brushed the dirt from her hands and looked for someplace to get comfortable. She had no idea how long she would have to wait. In her current condition there was no way she would risk taking Williams in by herself. Only rest and food would rebuild her strength. Williams was desperate and one moment's distraction could be disastrous. Andy took a seat on the ground and leaned back against a well placed log.

"Wait, I can make you a deal," Williams pleaded. "You can have half of the gold. Just let me go. You'll be rich."

"Why do I need gold? I'm a witch you idiot." Andy was shocked at the offer.

"I'll get you whatever you want. Just give me a chance. Let me help you," he begged.

"Like you helped the people in your courts?" Andy stared as the man become more agitated and frantic. "They came to you for justice."

"They were idiots," he yelled. "They couldn't take care of their own affairs so they came to me."

"That's what they were supposed to do!" Exasperated, Andy shook her head at the selfish attitude. "They came to you instead of fighting and killing each other."

"There must be something," Williams pleaded. "Whatever you want, I'll get it for you."

Andy threw up her hands. "You don't get it. I wanted a romantic afternoon and evening with the Queen. You can't give me that."

Williams gave her an incredulous look. "The Queen? But she's old."

Andy jumped up and twirled her finger.

Williams screamed. He was still hanging in mid-air, but now he was upside down.

Andy stood with her arms crossed and waited as Williams' face turn red. "The Queen is perfect the way she is. Think you can be respectful?"

"Yes!" he panted. "Just put me right side up. My head is going to explode."

The magistrate righted when Andy twirled her finger again. "You're lucky I didn't drop you on your head. Repeatedly," she growled.

"Okay, okay. No more comments about the Queen," he promised in a hurry.

Andy scanned the ground and kicked up the dirt. She found three more stones to toss into the air. This time purple, orange, and yellow lit the late afternoon sky.

Mavis neighed and she gave the horse a quick nod. "Soon."

Williams' eyes went from Andy to her horse and back. "You talk to your horse?"

Andy narrowed her eyes and scowled at the man. "You want to make something of it?"

Williams raised his hands and shook his head. He wasn't going to gamble with the witch's temper again.

Andy went back to the log and got as comfortable as possible. She crossed her arms and dropped her chin to her chest as she waited for the Queen's Guard. Every so often she'd reach over and dig a few rocks out of the soil and pitch them into the sky. Whenever the colors burst, Williams cringed.

The light was fading when Andy heard the sound of several horses and riders closing in on the clearing. Andy stood up and stretched her stiffened muscles. Mavis whickered and wandered over to the witch. "I know," she whispered as she rubbed the horse's nose.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar figure rode into the clearing. "Sergeant Eller," she waved. "It's good to see you."

"Lady Andy, I told the boys that was your signal." The Sergeant ordered his men to dismount. "Well lads, looks like the lady has done our work for us."

Andy bowed with a flourish. "Always glad to be of assistance."

Sgt. Eller directed his men to pack up Williams' gear and saddle and load the horses. He supervised the effort while chatting with Andy. "The Captain sent runners out to all the squads to watch for any unusual signals. Said you were looking for our friend," Sgt. Eller gestured to Williams still hanging in the air.

"That was helpful." Andy ran her fingers through her hair. "I was just hoping someone would get curious and investigate."

Once his men were ready, Sgt. Eller rubbed his jaw and studied Williams. "I suppose you could put him down now."

Andy gave an evil grin. "With pleasure." She laughed when Williams cursed as he lay on the ground.


End file.
